Riley
by Rawhide
Summary: Raven is having enough trouble at home and with high school. But one night will make her life harder then ever. Dedicated to the best friend I ever had. Rated for later chapters. BBRAE
1. Chapter 1

**Riley**

**Author's Note: I wrote this story in memory of my best friend and her daughter Riley. Yes she might kill me for it, but I had fun writing this fic. The story takes place in a make believe high school environment.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.**

**

* * *

**

Most students couldn't wait for the bell to ring. It was Friday and the final classes were just ending. Most people would rush out of the room to get home and start their weekend plans.

Raven Roth wasn't most people. She sat in the back row reading some poems from Edgar Allen Poe. If she could, she would stay in the Algebra class all weekend. The bruise on her left arm constantly reminded her of what she awaited at home.

On her left she could hear Gar and Vic making plans to go out for pizza that night. Richard Grayson sat in front of her and she noticed he was scribbling something down in his notebook. Kori sat next to him, and she was watching the clock and waiting for the bell to ring as if her life depended on being the first one out of there. She suddenly felt a tap on her shoulder.

When she looked, she was starring into the smiling, blue-eyed face of Garfield Logan.

"Can I help you?" She asked as if she was annoyed.

"Maybe." Gar answered with a smile. "Vic and I were going out for pizza and I was-"

He suddenly stopped when he noticed the dark blue mark on Raven's pale skin.

"I hit a locker on the way into class!" She answered quickly when she noticed what he had seen.

Gar stared at her with a confused look. "Are you sure? It doesn't sound like something you would do." He inched his desk forward trying to get a better look at it.

"Just got a little clumsy." Raven said forcing a smile to her face as she covered the mark with her other arm.

"Well, we're going to get pizza tonight, and I was wondering if you'd come with me. Vic is taking someone and Rich and Kori are coming together, and I have no one, so I thought maybe you'd wanna come." Gar said.

Raven's reply was a nodd. It would be much better spending the evening with them then having to go home to her father.

Gar smiled. "Good. Meet me there at six."

The bell rang and the room was soon empty.

* * *

**Author's Note: Well I know it was short, but please bare with me and tell me how I did. **

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Riley**

**Author's Note: I wrote this story in memory of my best friend and her daughter Riley. Yes she might kill me for it, but I had fun writing this fic. The story takes place in a make believe high school environment.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.**

**

* * *

**More people were at the Pizza Place then usual. Raven noticed similar classmates as she and the rest of the group sat around the table.

It was a common conversation at the table. No one could decide on a topping. Richard and Vic were arguing with Gar about the idea of having no meat on the pizza. No one considered Kori's opinion after she had suggested they order something with whipped cream, fries, and macaroni. Raven herself would prefer the cheese pizza, but decided not to get in the way of the boys' argument.

"What's wrong with you man!?" Victor nearly yelled. "I don't understand how you can resist the juicy sensation of sausage or the spicy crunch of baked pepperoni."

"Dude, just because you can eat meat knowing something died over it, doesn't mean everyone else does!" Gar yelled in defense as he slammed his hands down on the table.

In the middle of Gar's yelling, no one noticed the waitress asking about if they're ready to order. She was a heftier girl with short brown hair and glasses. She was wearing a dark blue hoody with a name tag on it that read "Clarissa".

"Can I take your order?" She asked in a bored tone.

"I think so." Rich replied. "I'll take a Mountain Dew."

"Same here." Gar answered.

"Give me a Pepsi." Victor said.

"And I'll take this stuff they call 'ketchup'!" Kori replied with a smile on her face that seemed to brighten her emerald eyes more then usual.

No one spoke, but just looked at Kori.

"Just get her something without caffeine..." Rich told the waitress.

"Got it." She answered as she scribbled the order down in a small notebook. "Anything else?"

"I'll have an herbal tea." Raven answered.

"Fine." Clarissa answered as she rolled her eyes and took down the order. "How about pizza? Are you guys ready for that?"

"Yes!" Gar answered excitedly. "We'll have an extra cheese pizza."

"OK then. Your order will be ready shortly."

As the waitress turned to leave, Victor yelled, "MAKE HALF OF IT WITH PEPPERONI AND SAUSAGE!"

Clarissa gave an "OK" sign with her fingers and walked away.

Gar stared at Victor with a scowl on his lips before replying, "I don't even know you anymore..."

* * *

**Author's Note: I know, short chapter again. Don't worry the chapters will get longer and better shortly.**

**Thanks for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Riley**

**Author's Note: I wrote this story in memory of my best friend and her daughter Riley. Yes she might kill me for it, but I had fun writing this fic. The story takes place in a make believe high school environment.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.**

**

* * *

**

The night went by quickly as everyone ate and talked about the days events.

"I'm tell'n ya," Garfield stated as he took a bite out of the cheese pizza. "That biology test was killer, dude."

"I didn't think the test of biology was all that difficult." Kori commented. "I liked writing words down!"

"Did you even read the questions, Kor?" Victor asked looking at her with a questioning look.

Kori looked down. "Oops..."

"Gar," Rich started. "Maybe it had something to do with your spelling talents." He snickered

"Shut up!" Gar snapped.

Raven looked at the boys.

"Yeah, yesterday Mrs. F says 'Now Mr. Logan, what is the scientific name for humans, and how do you spell it?'" Richard said as he used his high squeaky impression of their biology teacher.

The teens laughed as Rich stood up making gestures and acting out Mrs. F's movements.

"Then Gar replies, 'Homo sapians. Spelling... uhhh.. capitol H, lowercase o, m, o, then a space and... sapian!' He didn't know how to spell it!"

"Dude, I didn't feel like it, OK?" Gar said crossing his arms.

Rich recalled the moment and started laughing.

"Way to go, Gar." Vic replied taking a final drink from his Pepsi. "Oh, boy. Hey, guys, I better get going. I promised my folks I wouldn't be out to late."

"It's not that late, is it?" Rich asked as he looked up at the shop's clock.

It read 10:30pm.

"Alright, see ya later, Vic." Rich waved.

Vic turned, waved, and was off.

Over the next hour and a half all the teens left, one by one. Soon, it was just Raven and Gar.

"We should get going." Gar said. "I mean, it's almost midnight."

Raven looked down and sighed. "I suppose."

"You do have a ride, right?" Gar asked, a little concerned about the black haired girl's behavior.

"Don't worry about it." Raven smiled. "I live only a few blocks away from here. I'll be fine walking."

"Are you sure you'll be OK?" Gar asked.

"I'm sure."

With that, the two went their separate ways.

-------

The rest of the city was beautiful. All lit up even at this late time. Unfortunately, Raven wasn't going down that way. Her house was in the downtown areas. There, it was dark, the only source of light were the street lamps, a few windows, and the moon.

The alleyways seemed bigger and longer as she walked down the familiar street. Buildings and sky liners seemed to blend in with the night.

"Hey, miss!"

Raven turned around to see the figure of a man running towards her. He was about twenty or so.

Raven knew she should just keep walking and ignore him, but something about him told her different.

"What do you want?" She asked trying to sound busy.

"Just wanna talk." The man said as he caught up to her.

"Well, I'm a little busy right now, so-" Raven just turned around and walked faster, hoping the man would get her message.

"Hold on! Hold on!" The man said walking the same pace as Raven. "What's a pretty little girl like you do'n in a place like this?"

Raven glared at him then replied, "I live near here."

"I bet a cute girl like you is just look'n for a little fun, right?" The man said as he gave her a light slap on the ass.

Raven turned to him again. "FUCK OFF!" she yelled and ran down the street as fast as she could.

It didn't talk long for the older man to catch up to her. He grabbed her shoulders tightly enough for Raven to grit her teeth, and then turned her around to face him.

"Don't talk to me like that you little bitch!"

"Leave me a-" Raven tried to say, but was cut off when the man shoved his tongue in her mouth.

Raven tried to fight him off, but he easily carried the young woman into an alleyway. He stopped at one of the walls. Raven quickly bit down as hard as she could on his tongue causing a bitter liquid to drip from it. She knew she made him bleed.

He pulled back quickly with his hands around his mouth. Raven took the opportunity to try and escape. She ran. It was useless. The man had her around the neck withing seconds he threw her against the wall.

Raven slowly got up.

"You rotten little-" Suddenly the man slapped Raven across the face with the back of his hand causing her to fall over again.

He then grabbed hold of her black hair and pulled her to her feet.

"FUCKER!" Raven yelled trying to break his iron grip.

"Damn right, bitch!"

That was the last thing Raven remembered before the man smashed her head against the brick wall and she blacked out.

* * *

**Author's Note: Well, there's another chapter. Hope you enjoy it.**

**Thanks for reading.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Riley**

**Author's Note: I wrote this story in dedication of my best friend and her daughter Riley. Yes she might kill me for it, but I had fun writing this fic. The story takes place in a make believe high school environment.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.**

**

* * *

**

Pain.

That was all she could feel. Everywhere, pain.

In her head. In her chest. In her legs and down to her feet.

She slowly opened her eyes, but shut them, again. It hurt just to open them.

Raven could feel the cold wind blow, but the back of her head and legs were warm. She took on of her hands and reached behind her hair. It was damp, and she could feel a thick liquid cling to the tips of her fingers. She knew she was bleeding.

Slowly, again, she tried to open her eyes. It stung, but she needed to see where she was.

It was dark. The sky was dark blue. A few stars twinkled in it's on going layer. A full moon helped light it up. In the corner of a stone brick wall, Raven could make out two small bundles. She realized it was her clothes. Her waist down was naked.

She tried to sit up. Her arms ached and strained against her weight. The wet hair clung to the sides of her face. Her legs were sliding from underneath her. They were covered with blood and other fluids.

Her sides wracked with pain, and her joints seemed to quake. It took as much strength as she had to just sit up.

Raven did her best trying to remember what happened.

She remembered her friends ordering pizza. Gar offering a ride home. Then she thought of that man.

Raven cried as she put the pieces together on what she was doing in the alley like this. Oh, God! Why did she not ride home with, Gar? She'd give anything right now to be anywhere, but there. Even with her drunken bastard of a father.

She looked up at the sky as if the answer to her problem would be written in the stars. Instead, the moon seemed to be mocking her with it's bright shining light. It was her only source of light in the dark alley.

Raven thought about trying to stand up. She fell right back down again. Never has she felt so weak.

She thought of her father's rage when she'd come home looking the way she did. How would she explain it? Raven slowly inched her way to wards one of the side walls, and pulled herself to her knees. When she got to her pants she did her best to put them on as fast as she could. She could tell morning was on it's way by the faint purple in the sky.

After what seemed like an eternity, Raven was trying to get back up. The pain in between her legs felt unbearable. She fell once, but knew she had to get home as soon as possible.

The girl used the sides of walls and houses for support as she made her way down the street. No lights were on. No cars were rushing by. Not even the street lamps were lit. She was thankful.

Her legs felt like jello from under her. She was sick to her stomach and just wanted to go to bed. She started sobbing.

A little way further, Raven noticed the familiar shape of her house.

The old rotting tiles soon came into view. A window was freshly smashed, and a hole in the door proved how angry her father must be.

Cold sweat dripped down her face and blurred her vision as she neared the house. She could barely make out the shape of the gold colored door handle as her hand reached for it, and slowly turned it. Raven carefully opened the door trying not to make a sound, incase her father was sleeping.

She was right. On the couch lay the massive figure of her father. Clothes and dishes covered the floors, chairs, and tables. The smell of alcohol still lingered in the air.

As she walked, Raven did her best not to walk on any bundles, afraid the noise might wake Trigon Roth.

It didn't take long to find the rotting stairs that led to the bathroom and her room.

Slowly she ascended. Her stomach ached even more with every step she took. It became hard to breath.

After twenty steps, she was at the top. The pain in her stomach was so bad, she decided to crawl to the bathroom. She used her hand to feel along the walls until she came to the splintered wood door that led to where she needed to be. Raven turned the knob and went inside. Using the walls for support, again, Raven crawled to her feet and turned on the light. She didn't even recognize herself when she looked in the mirror.

Her hair was a mess. Tangled, damp, and sticky strands stuck in the front and sides of her face, which was covered in dried tears, spit, and blood. Her throat was bruised and red as was most of her body.

The girl ran to the toilet, flipped the seat up and vomited. She cried. Raven cried harder when she checked herself over and came to the cold hard fact that she was raped. She needed a shower more then anything.

She walked over to it and turned the water on hot. She undressed as the steam poured through the cracks in the shower.

Never had she felt so refreshed. The hot water soothed her chilled and bruised skin. She thought she'd never be clean, again. Her legs were throbbing. In the shower she noticed how black and blue she really was. It made her father's small show of affection look like nothing.

"RAVEN! WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU, YOU DIRTY, ROTTEN BITCH!"

Raven knew her father's voice all to well. She turned the water off, put on a robe, and met her father downstairs.

* * *

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading this. I'm working on making chapter's longer.**

**Thanks for reading! And please Review if you get time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Riley**

**Author's Note: I wrote this story in dedication of my best friend and her daughter Riley. Yes she might kill me for it, but I had fun writing this fic. The story takes place in a make believe high school environment.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.**

* * *

Her father's eyes were glowing red when Raven met him at the bottom of the stairs. She did her best to hide herself in the robe she was wearing, as not to show the marks.

"Where the hell were you!" Mr. Roth yelled as he slammed his fists against the stair way. His eyes fell on his daughter.

Raven tried her best to say something, but nothing came out. Her father's ice cold glare tied knots in her throat and stomache.

"ANSWER ME YOU FUCK'N BITCH!" He hollared as he smacked his daughter hard across her face.

"Out." Raven replied in a whisper as she rubbed the forming bruise on her cheek.

"With WHO!?"

"Friends. I told you that already, sir." Raven answered.

"Are you back-sassing me, missy?" Mr. Roth growled.

Raven shook her head.

"I WANT WORDS, DAMMIT!" Her father yelled as a he planted another smack on his daughter's already aching body, this time knocking her over.

"NO, SIR!" Raven yelled out in pain. 'Just hold on. He'll leave in a minute to go back to bed.' Raven tried to think. She could smell alcohol on his breath.

It was in that time when Mr. Roth noticed bruises and cuts all over his daughter's body.

"What...happened...?" The man breathed deeply threw grit teeth as he got the words out.

"Nothing." Raven answered.

"THAT ISN'T NOTHING, RAVEN!" Her father yelled as he pointed to a bruise on her leg. "I KNOW DAMN WELL THAT I DIDN'T DO THAT!"

"I...umm...got in a fight." Raven lied. She couldn't tell her father what really happened to her, mostly because she didn't know what he'd do to her if she did tell him she was raped.

Another hard smack hit Raven.

"I KNOW YOUR LYING TO ME!" He yelled. "AND WHEN I FIND OUT WHAT DID HAPPEN, YOUR GONNA WISH YOU WERE NEVER BORN ALMOST AS MUCH AS I DO!"

With those words, Mr. Roth pushed back his daughter and went upstairs.

Raven looked at her hand. Blood was smeared on it from wiping her face. She sighed and started crying softly, again. She went back into the bathroom to finish washing the blood off. When she finished, she knew she'd never be able to sleep, even though she was tired.

Instead, she worried about school. Sure it was two long days away, but it still worried her. Quickly, she opened a cabnit door and took out some make-up. Better to get a head start in trying to cover everything up so that no one would notice she got new bruises and cuts among her face.

It took a while, but eventually she was able to cover-up most of the really noticable marks. It wasn't much longer that she started feeling sick. The room felt like it was spinning, the walls felt like they were closing in, and she felt really hot even though the air was cold. She walked over to the shower and threw up, then cried some more.

What felt like mere minutes were hours and soon, she heard the alarm ring. Saturday has started. It wouldn't be long after that untill Sunday kicked in, and finally, it was Monday morning...

* * *

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading this. I'm working on making chapter's longer. I know this one was REALLY short.**

**Thanks for reading! And please Review if you get time!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Riley**

**Author's Note: I wrote this story in dedication of my best friend and her daughter Riley. Yes she might kill me for it, but I had fun writing this fic. The story takes place in a make believe high school environment.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.**

* * *

The halls were bustling with noise when Raven entered, but nothing out of the ordinary. Tarra was at her locker with some of her fellow cheerleader cronies like Cassandra Sandsmark and Karen Beecher. They were all talking about the big game and who was seeing who. Victor and Gar were looking at the clock waiting for it to hit noon, the signal for lunch, and Rich and Kori were blabbing about something that happened over the weekend.

Raven finally made it to her locker. It wasn't long before she heard some crashing. She knew right away it was "Jinx". Jinx didn't like her real name so everyone figured the best thing to do was give her a nickname and that's what the students came up with. The girl with the pink dyed hair tripped over someone's backpack, again.

"Watch where you're go'n!" Mikron O'Jeneus, mostly called "Gizmo" yelled.

"Watch where you put your stuff!" Jinx turned and screamed back.

Jinx continued her way towards Raven. Raven really wasn't in the mood to talk to one of the few friends she had. Her head felt like it was spinning and she felt so hot even though she had chills. She opened her locker and put her bag down.

"Hey, Rae!" Jinx called.

Raven forced a smile and replied, "Hi Jinx."

Jinx knew something wasn't right. She knelt down by her friend.

"Are you ok?"

Raven nodded. "Just not feeling to great."

"That sucks."

"Yeah."

"How was your-" Jinx stopped asking the question when she noticed her friends expression.

The two girls sat in silence for about three minutes untill the bell for the first classes to start rang.

"Well, I'll see ya in a bit. Do you need help?" Jinx asked as she stood up.

Raven shook her head.

"Ok then." She started walking down the hall when she crashed into Baran Flinders, the school's quarter-back. The massive boy turned and looked at the girl. His green eyes narrowed at her in warning, but other then that continued on his way.

Raven picked up her bag and walked down the grey locker lined hallway towards her first period class. In her mind she knew one thing, this was going to be one hell of a long week...

She took her usual seat in the back of the small classroom. Jinx was already there, next to her. The room filled quickly as another bell rang, warning students if they weren't in the classrooms without a pass, they could get detention.

Garfield and Victor were on of the last one's in the room. Victor sat in the second last row, and Garfield sat behind him, next to Raven. The Science teacher wasn't in yet so the room was faint with chatter.

Even if the noise was low, Raven felt like they were screaming in her ear. She put her head down on the desk and waited for the nightmare to be over.

"Psst! Raven!"

Raven looked over to the side to see Gar looking at her.

"Are you feeling ok?" He asked even though it was apparent she didn't.

"I'm fine, Gar."

"Did you get home alright?"

Raven froze. She felt a chill go up her spine as the events of Friday night took form all over again in her head like a twisted horror movie.

"Rae?" Gar asked with a quizzical look on his face.

"Ummm..." Raven started. "Yeah. It was late and I was tired, but I got home fine." Raven lied.

"Late?" Gar questioned. "It was only like 11 o'clock when we parted. You said you only lived a few minutes away."

"I do, but my father wasn't... to happy with me." Raven said looking down at one of her make-up covered arms.

Gar frowned, "I didn't mean to get you in trouble..."

"You-"

Raven was cut off by the sound of a door slamming. A woman in her thirties walked in.

"Good morning, everyone." She called.

"Hey, Mrs. F," Jinx started. "Can I sharpen my pencil quick."

"Hurry up." She replied.

Jinx started up to the sharpener and started while Mrs. F got her papers and lesson plans out.

"Ok class," She started. "Today we are gonna..." She looked at Jinx who was turning the sharpening handle vigourously. "Are you done sharpening that pencil yet, Jinx?"

Jinx didn't reply.

"Guess not," Gar answered for her.

"IT WON'T FREAK'N SHARPEN!" Jinx screamed taking the pencil out of the sharpener to reveal yet another broken tip.

"Just use a pen." The teacher instructed as she handed the girl one.

"Thanks." Jinx said quietly and walked back to her seat.

"Hey Rae," Gar said nudging her with a pencil. "I've been having trouble in English, could I get you to help me out some?"

She didn't know why, but she nodded. It was the first time Raven sincerly smiled in a long time.

"Is there something wrong, Ms. Roth?"

Raven turned to see her science teacher, Mrs. Floig, in the eyes.

"No, mam..." Raven said in a quiet tone as she laid her head back down.

"Why don't you go see the nurse? You look paler then usual."

"I'm fine."

"Well, if your sure."

* * *

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading this. I'm working on making chapter's longer. I know this one was REALLY short.**

**Thanks for reading! And please Review if you get time!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Riley**

**Author's Note: I wrote this story in dedication of my best friend and her daughter Riley. Yes she might kill me for it, but I had fun writing this fic. The story takes place in a make believe high school environment.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.**

* * *

Finally, the last bell of the day rang. Once again, Raven's head was pounding and she didn't know why her stomach still felt so wrong. She knew that she had to meet Garfield at his locker. He had offered her a ride to his house. Why was she so nervous? Never in her life did Raven even think twice about people, except now. Ever since Friday she was judging people. It didn't matter now. She just wanted to find Gar and get to his house, then to hers, and go to bed.

The hallways were crowded with students rushing to get out of the school building.

"Hey, Crow."

Raven recognized that voice. She turned around and saw Terra and her two usual cronies leaning against the locker.

"It's Raven..." She replied and kept walking.

"Dont' turn your back on me." Terra growled and walked over to her.

Raven ignored her and kept going.

"Didn't you hear me?" Tarra questioned getting in front of her. "I told you not to turn you back on me."

"Just did." Raven replied as she turned around. "And I did it again." She walked around the cheerleader.

"What the fuck is your problem, you gothic bitch?" Terra questioned putting her hands on her hips while her 'friends' blocked Raven.

"Your her problem you slut!"

Raven frowned. She knew Jinx's voice anywhere.

Jinx ran up to her friend.

"I don't know what you have against us, Terra, but fuck off!"

"Oh, and why should I?"

"Because Rae doesn't feel right, and she don't need your bimbo mouth to make it worse!

TT

"Rich, look." Kori said pointing to the scene of the five girls arguing. "Isn't that the girl we had pizza with?"

Richard turned and looked.

"Yeah it is. What the hell is Terra and her whores do'n?"

"Hey, whatch the language man." Victor warned. "That Karen isn't so bad. She just follows them around because she doesn't want Terra and Cass to get mad."

"You'd know that, how?" Gar asked as he closed his locker for the day.

"He blabs to the cheerleaders after the games." Baran answered after over hearing the conversation. "What else does our line-man supposed to do afterwords?"

Victor narrowed his eyes. "Thanks, Mammoth."

Baran Flinders nodded and walked off.

"Where did that nickname come from?" Kori asked.

After looking at Kori like she had two heads for a minute, Victor replied, "Just something the guys and I came up with in the gym today."

"Yeah, well," Gar started. "I think I better go break them up over there. It looks like the Jinx and the whores are gonna have a hell of a-" Garfield stopped his sentenced when Jinx nailed Terra with swift punch to the jaw. "Never mind." He walked off towards the girls, then stopped and looked at Victor. "Little help, Vic?"

Victor nodded and followed him.

TT

"YOU FUCKING BITCH!" Terra screamed as Jinx grabbed her hair and yanked it so hard she almost fell over.

"Ok," Jinx started as she doged a punch from Terra. "Bitch maybe, but I for one never fucked anyone unlike yourself."

Terra replied with unaudible words and took another swing at Jinx.

"So tell us Terra," Jinx started after taking the blow. "What is it do preffer? The big experienced jock like Barran?" She doged another hit. "Or the creative type like Gizmo?"

Terra mumbled something once more and took another punch at Jinx. The young usually clumsy girl caught the cheerleader by her fisted hand and slammed her into a locker.

TT

"Should we do something?" Karen asked looking at the two girls with a confused look on her face.

Cassy shook her head, "Just let Terra do her thing. I bet 5 dollars that Terra wins."

Karren looked at her. "Your on."

TT

Raven felt worse then ever. Not only didn't she feel right, but now her best friend was fighting her fight.

She was sweating now. Even though she could feel the breeze from the air conditioner that cooled the halls, she felt sweaty...and dizzy. The room even looked like it was spinning. Terra and Jinx brawling with eachother wasn't helping it either. She knelt down on the floor.

"OK KNOCK IT OFF YOU TWO!"

Raven slowly looked around to see Garfield walking towards them. Victor wasn't far behind.

TT

"Dude, go check on Raven," Victor said catching up to his friend in a whisper. "I can seperate the two fighting girls."

Garfield nodded and walked over to them.

TT

"Rae, are you ok?" Garfield asked kneeling down next to Raven.

The black haired girl nodded. "I'm fine."

"Ok, lets get you outta here. I'm sick of school for one day." Garfield stood up and helped the girl to her feet.

Raven swayed a bit but caught her balance.

"Raven, are you sure you can come over tonight. It isn't a problem if you can't really. I can wait till you feel better."

Raven smiled, but then quickly put her hands on her knees.

"Rae-"

Before Gar could ask his question, Raven vomitted.

Gar herd the girls were rolling on the ground and his friend struggling to get them off.

"OK, JINX AND TERRA KNOCK IT OFF!" He heard Vic yell seperating the fighting girls.

Deep in his mind he knew he should stay and help, but instead he picked the sick girl up and walked out of the school.

TT

Raven opend her eyes slowly. She couldn't see much in the dark room, but could just barely make out the shape of another person sitting beside her bed, and could feel something rubbing her hand. After squinting for a bit, she relized the person next to her was Gar.

She opened her mouth to say something, but Gar quickly put his hand over her mouth.

"Shhhh!" He started putting her the quiet sign. "It's ok, Rae. It's just me here."

Raven knew she wasn't home. The bed was way to comfy and the house had a different smell to it.

"I brought you here, to my house, after the scene in school," Gar explained. "You were sick, and I didn't know exactly where you lived. Hope you don't mind."

RAven shook her head in approval and smiled as to say "Thanks."

Gar smiled back. "I'll be up in a minute to checkk on you." With that, he left.

* * *

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading this. I'm working on making chapter's longer. I'm also trying this new way of writing a friend tipped to me to help chapters become longer. Tell me how you like it.**

**Thanks for reading! And please Review if you get time!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Riley**

**Author's Note: I wrote this story in dedication of my best friend and her daughter Riley. Yes she might kill me for it, but I had fun writing this fic. The story takes place in a make believe high school environment.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.**

* * *

"Rae?" A voice called softly in the sleeping girl's ear. "Raven..."

Slowly, the black haired girl started to wake up.

"Raven, are you feeling better?"

She rolled over to see Garfield standing next to her.

"Didn't mean to bug you, Raven, but, it's nearly 7:30, and I need to get you home. My dad told me he'd drive you if you're still not feeling-"

"7:30!" Raven almost screamed as she sat up fast in bed. "My father's gonna..." She stopped herself before she could say what he really was going to do to her. "flip shit!" She quickly came up with.

"Don't worry about it!" Gar started with a smile. "I'll walk you into your house and tell your father-"

"DON'T YOU DARE!" Raven squealed.

Gar gave her a questioning look.

"I mean, he'd get very angry if he knew I was with a-"

Garfield cut her off.

"Your dad's protective of his girl right? The whole shotgun and waiting 'till who knows when waiting for her to return home kind of guy, right?"

Raven stuttered. "Umm... y-yeah! That's it."

Gar gave her another look. This one in disbelief.

"Are you sure?" He questioned.

Raven nodded. She couldn't even tell she had a headache. With all the thoughts swimming in her head, she couldn't feel any pain.

Garfield helped the girl up, and to his vehicle. It took approximatley ten minutes before they reached her house. Raven hesitated before getting out.

"Raven, are you possitive you're ok?" Gar questioned a final time.

Raven slowly nodded.

"Alright. Uhh... see you tommorow?"

"I couldn't tell you." Raven responed and walked to her door. "Thanks!" She called.

Garfield nodded and drove off.

Raven stared at the door much like she did on the night she was raped. Carefully, and slowly, she opened the door. Inside was what she been afraid of the entire time.

"WHERE THE FUCK WHERE YOU?" Mr. Roth screamed at his daughter. "DO YOU HAVE A FUCKING CLUE...JUST A CLUE HOW LATE IT IS?!"

Raven shut the door and nodded. "Sorry-"

"SORRY DOESN'T EVEN BEGIN TO CUT IT, WHORE!" Her father stopped for a minute. He noticed the sweat dripping off his daughter's face. "YOU REALLY ARE A WHORE AREN'T YOU!? COVERED IN SWEAT AND OFF WITH SOME KID FROM SCHOOL! YOUR FRIEND TARRA TOLD ME EVERYTHING SO DON'T TRY TO FUCKING HIDE IT FROM ME!"

Raven froze. She knew that bitch would get her back somehow...

"COME HERE..." Her father growled.

The girl shook her head no.

"GET...YOUR...JOCK FUCKING ASS...OVER HERE...NOW!"

Raven was more afraid of her father now. Not only was she late, but she denied him. She felt a hard pressure against her arm. Immediatly, she knew her father grabbed her. Mr. Roth drug his daughter upstairs into his room, and locked the door.

TT

Garfield knew Raven was lying to him. He drove off a bit just so she'd think he was gone, but instead, he got half-way home, then turned around and parked along the sidewalk. Without a sound, he got out of his car and spyed through one of the windows.

With the windows boarded in spots, it was hard to tell what was going on, but he knew Raven was in trouble. Gar listened for a few minutes, then heard the sounds rise above his head.

"This can't be good." He said to himself.

Slowly, Gar crawled towards a tree a few feet away from him. The dark sky and shade helped him get around without no one seeing him. The nieghbors had a dog so any noise he made would go unnoticed, he hoped. He crawled up the tree easily. Luckily, it lead to Mr. Roth's room. Inside he could make out a fairly large man with greying hair. Raven was in a corner away from him. Gar clenched his teeth and watched.

TT

"THINK YOU CAN DISOBEY ME LIKE THAT DO YA?" Mr. Roth said slowly glaring at his daughter with a sadistic grin on his face.

Raven shook her head.

Her father undid his belt and smacked Raven across her face. She let out a cry in pain, which was quickly followed by another whack.

"HOW MANY TIMES TO I HAVE TO TELL YA?" Mr. Roth yelled as he landed a third blow. "DON'T CRY WHEN YOUR IN MY ROOM! YOUR SLUTTY TEARS WILL STAIN THE DAMN CARPETS!"

"Sor-AHHGHH!" Raven cried.

"DON'T FUCKING APOLOGIZE!" He belted her, again.

He hit her five more times with the belt before stopping. Mr. Roth looked at his daughter before using the belt to tie her hands behind her back. Then he lifted the girl off the floor, and onto his bed. Quickly, he sat down next to her, then ripped off her pants and beat her.

Already in enough pain from the belting she recieved, but now the pain was building up on her lower half. With her hands behind her, she couldn't do anything about it, except wait for it to be over.

It wasn't long before Mr. Roth released all his anger out on his daughter. When he finshed, Raven was bruised, bleeding, and sore. He then threw her on the ground.

"DON'T YOU EVER BE HOME AFTER 4:00 AGAIN OR NEXT TIME I'LL REALLY PUT YOU IN HELL." Mr. Roth looked down at his daughter. "WASH MY BED SHEETS!" with that said, he walked out of the room.

TT

Gar couldn't beleive what he was seeing. There was this big man beating on this girl with a belt.

'Not just any girl...' Garfield thought to himself growing angrier by the minute. "But my Raven."

Why he refered to her as his Raven, he didn't know. All he knew was that he felt something for Raven that no other girl in the world could ever make him feel again, and seeing her helpless made him even more angry.

Gar took out a cell phone and texted Richard to be home in a few minutes. He needed to tell someone about this. No way was this son of a bitch gonna get away with hurting his friend like that.

* * *

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading this. I'm working on making chapter's longer. I'm also trying this new way of writing a friend tipped to me to help chapters become longer. Tell me how you like it.**

**Thanks for reading! And please Review if you get time!**

**There are reason's this fic is rated M. It's just gonna get worse from here so, remember that.**


	9. Chapter 9

**_AN: Sorry for the super long wait_**

* * *

"Gar, are you sure you saw that dude? I mean it was-"

"DON'T YOU DARE START FUCKING CALLING ME DELIRIOUS, RICH!" Garfield snapped.

Never before had Richard Grayson seen his friend so upset, except for the time he forgot to go to the comic shop and missed an issue in some series he was actually reading.

"Gar just calm-"

"AND DON'T START TELLING ME TO CALM DOWN, EITHER!" Garfield yelled at his friend. Tears were forming in his dark green eyes.

"Ok, I got an idea!" Rich said, "But you'll just have to wait here for an hour or two."

TT

Raven was crying on her bed.

"Fuck...fuck...fuck..." She whispered again and again.

'Damn. My stomach's killing me.' She got up, snuck out of her room and managed to get into the bathroom, and threw up.

"Oh... my... God... " She mumbled. "What's... wrong... w-with-" She didn't have time to finish before she vomited again.

TT

The bell rang signaling students to go to class.

"You aren't looking so great, Rae" Jinx said looking at her noticing her even paler face then usual with a few bruises.

"I... I... I'm not feeling so good, J." Rae replied to her friend.

"Do you need to talk?" Jinx asked as they made their way down the hallway.

Raven slowly shook her head and they went into class.

"RAE!" Gar shouted as he pointed to an empty seat. "Come 'ere."

Raven smiled and she and Jinx walked over. Raven sat in between Jinx and Gar. It didn't take long for the room to fill up. Mrs. Florig was in quicker then usual. She took her place in the head of the room, and sat in her chair and got her books out for the class.

"So, how did your dad take you being late?" Gar asked Raven.

Raven froze for a minute then looked at him.

"Fine." She replied. "He took it well."

"Your dad doesn't take anything well!" Jinx butted in. "Remember the time I melted the chocolate in the microwave and by accident I set the timer for two minutes instead of seconds! The bowl caught on fire and everything, then when your dad came back and put it out, he kicked me out! Remember Rae?"

"Yes, Jinx, I remember..."

Garfield looked at Jinx with a quizzical look in his eyes.

"She's a little hyper sometimes." Raven said trying to explain her friend.

Gar shook his head as if to say "Don't worry about it."

"I don't think he did either, Rae." Garfield said. "My dad would have flipped!"

"Umm... He yelled a lot, but it wasn't a big deal." Rae said trying to explain.

"Raven," Mrs. Florig said looking at the small group. " Why don't you start reading for us. Since you like to talk today."

Raven looked at her pleadingly.

"I'll read for her, Mrs. Florig!" Jinx yelled out.

The brown haired teacher nodded.

TT

Third Period

"Rae, are you sure your dad was ok with you being home so late?" Garfield asked.

"Gar, I'm positive."

The bell ending the class went off and students rushed out of the hall. Raven stopped at her locker.

"Aww... Was Rae Rae's daddy mad at her?"

Raven turned around and wanted to die at the sight of Terra.

"Well, Crow? What's wrong?" Terra asked glaring at Raven.

"Nothing, Terra." Raven replied.

"Aww Re-" She stopped as she noticed her feet leaving the ground. She glanced quickly around to see Victor Stone stood behind her.

"I think you should be leaving her alone." He said.

"Come on, Victor." Terra said whiny yet flirty voice. "You know how much fun I let you have after the games. Why won't you let me have some of my fun?"

"Because I don't approve of this kind of fun." Victor said. "Now, we can do this the easy way or the hard way you pshycotic bitch."

Terra gave Victor a ferocious glare, then, with a sigh, she told Vic she would leave. Victor set the blond on her feet.

"You just wait until Friday's game..." Terra growled, then walked off.

"Thanks." Raven told him.

Victor looked at her. "No problem. Gar told me to help watch out for ya."

Raven tried not to show her smile.

"Hey," Victor started. "Gar's a bit worried about ya. It sounds bad the way he was tal-"

"What did he say?" Raven said worried.

"Nothin' much. " Victor replied.

"Tell me, Victor. What did he say?"

"I shouldn't have said anything..."

"WHAT DID HE SAY?"

"Just... I don't know."

"Yes you do."

"He said he saw your dad... um... Well, he said your dad was really pissed last night."

"He was more then that..."

"Then you lied to him when he asked ya if anything was wrong." Victor said a little suspicous.

"It's a long story." Raven said a little mad. "I can't believe... He didn't say he seen anything. Did he?"

"Raven, we both know what-" Victor couldn't finish before Raven ran off.

TT

"YOU WHAT!" Gar yelled at Victor.

"Sorry, dude. It kinda slipped."

"SLIPPED! SLIPPED! IS THAT WHAT YOU CALL IT! GODDAMN IT!"

"Calm down now, Garfield." Kori said trying to calm him down.

"She's gonna kill me..."

* * *

**_AN: Sorry for the long wait and for the chapter being so short._**

**_Thanks for reading._**

**_-Rawhide_**


	10. Chapter 10

**_AN: Sorry guys haven't been on in a long time. Finally got motivated again, so hopefully I'm back for a while!_**

* * *

Raven looked at her face in the mirror. The pale face was showing some red and her blue eyes where puffy. For a moment she thought she was looking at someone else. She felt scared, alone, and betrayed. The one time she finally decides to trust someone, they go behind her back and spread stuff. In her own mind, she was contradicting herself...

'I can't believe he did this to me,' a voice in her mind said.

'Maybe he is just worried,' came another voice.

'No. He went right out and told someone.'

'Maybe you'll finally get the help you need, Rae.'

'No I wont, I've tried to tell someone before, and that just put me in the hospital because I "fell" down the stairs and broke my arm.'

"Holy shit, she has a reflexion."

Raven turned around, she knew that high voice anywhere. Directly behind her was Terra.

"Just leave me alone, Terra..." Raven said weakly.

"What for? You obviously didn't leave me alone! You suck your rabid friend on me and on top of that, Victor!"

"I can't help what my friends-"

Terra busted out in laughter. "Friends! Friends! What friends?"

Raven looked at her. Besides having Gar telling everyone things about her, now she has to put up with Terra's jeers, which seem almost true now.

"Poor, poor misguided Crow. Thinking people here actually like little Gothic whores and their-"

Before the blond cheerleader could finish saying anything, her head was yanked back words and her head collided with the pink walls of the girls restroom. Pain exploded in the back of her head. When she looked up she saw Jinx leering down at her.

"You have no right to call Raven a whore, there." Jinx shouted.

Terra glared up at the girl, "Of course I do! I may be a cheerleader, but at least I didn't fuck Garfield Logan!"

"Yeah, but she didn't fuck the whole football, basketball, Soccer,-"

"Shut up, Jinx, arguing isn't going to solve anything." Raven tried to say, but her friend was obviously ignoring her.

"Tennis, Lacrosse, Track, Swimming, Diving, Bowling-"

"The school doesn't have a bowling team, you dumb fuck!" Terra snapped.

Jinx, still having a good grip on the cheerleader's long blond hair, gave her hair a hard pull strong enough to pull her to her feet. "You would know wouldn't ya!" She yelled back.

"You know, this is really immature!" Terra hollard back.

"You started it!"

"I definitely did not! Crow on the other-" Terra stopped and looked at Raven. There was a look in her eyes, the normal blue hint seemed, almost red, and her normally calm expression turned into one of hate and anger, a devil's glare.

"W-What's up with Crow?" Terra asked.

"Hey, buddy!" Jinx yelled as if Raven was ten miles away instead of the ten feet. "What's the matter?"

Raven didn't say a thing. Jinx looked directly into her friends eyes and what she saw scarred her. She didn't know what she was seeing, but it deffinatly wasn't Raven. Jinx released her hold on Terra, causing the blond, who also was focused on Raven, to fall back on the ground. Neither of the girls could speak. Terra stood up and started running for the door. As she tried to push on the wooden door, a shadow like figure made it's way across the floor and rested at the door. Pushing with her all, Terra couldn't manage to get the door open.

"What the fuck! Seriously! What the fuck is happening?!" Terra shouted.

"What's the matter, Terra?" A voice that sounded inhuman came from Raven. "Don't you like the dark side? That's all you shown me, so I figured you'd like to see some of mine."

Terra started screaming.

"Raven! Raven! Buddy! STOP!" Jinx screamed. "Raven! That's enough!"

Like being snapped out of a trance, Raven blinked and everything was back to normal. Her eyes where once again blue, and the shadows disappeared. Terra, looking like a mouse that's been cornered by a cat, looked around and ran out of the bathroom.

Raven looked at her friend, who was still staring at her. The dark haired girl collapsed into a mass of tears. Jinx walked over to her, and tried to comfort her.

"It's okay, Rae, just call down."

"What the hell is wrong with me, J?" Raven asked looking up at her friend.

"I don't know, but it was pretty cool."

* * *

**_AN: Well, there's the new update._**

**_Thanks for reading_**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN:_ Just wanted to say thanks for the reviews. here's a new update!_**

* * *

Jinx and Raven decided to not bring up the bathroom accident or to even tell anyone else about it. Raven had thoughts pounding at her brain like a sledge hammer. She couldn't think straight. Jinx was confused and all together terrorfied. She was worried for her best friend, and deep down was also freaked out by what Raven had done in to Terra, not that she minded, however. Before the girls knew it, the school week was close to an end and the last bell rang. Jinx met up with Raven at her locker.

"So.... How're you feeling?" Jinx asked walking over to her friend.

Raven was kneeling at her locker, looking for something on the bottom shelf. For the most part, Raven's locker was organized. She looked up when she heard the sound of something hitting against one of the lockers. The dark haired girl turned around to find Jinx living up to her nickname, and sitting on the floor next to her. Someone left a backpack in the middle of the tiled floor and the clumsey girl managed to trip over it. It was the first time Raven smiled in a long time.

"Who the hell put that there?" Jinx yelled looking at the green bag.

"Don't worry about it, Jinx," Raven said pulling a small black book from the bottom of her locker.

"Yeah, but people NEED TO LEARN TO PICK UP THERE SHIT!" Jinx yelled rubbing the back of her head.

"Some people simply need to learn to watch where they're going."

Mikron walked out from behind one of the many opened lockers and he slammed his shut. He walked over to where Jinx and Raven where sitting.

"Get your damn stuff out of the hallway, Gizmo!" Jinx growled.

"Ooo I'm so scared, Jinx. What are you going to do, huh? Trip on me?" The small boy picked up his bag and headed for the door.

"Jackass..." Jinx muttered as she stood up. "So, you feeling better, Rae?"

"Kinda. At least it's the weekend. Still ok if I come to your house?" Raven replied closing her locker.

"Yep!" Jinx said with a smile. "Dad's taking us to the football game though."

Raven gave her friend a blank look.

"I know it isn't our thing, but" Jinx started. "Dad likes them."

"Is he really going to make us go?" Raven asked as they walked down the hallway toward the exit.

"Yeah," Jinx said stretching out her arms. "It could be fun, besides all the guys are going to be there!" She nodded toward Mammoth and Victor.

Raven looked over and saw Gar. She quickly turned her head the other way.

"I'm not too keen on them for now."

Jinx looked at her friend and sighed. She heard about what Gar did. Personally she thought Raven needed help as well, but she was to afraid. Afraid no one would believe her, as well as loosing the best friend she ever had.

"They'll have funnel cakes!" Jinx yelled.

Raven shook her head. Jinx could have sworn she heard Raven chuckle.

TT

"You girls have some fun," A tall man with dark hair and green eyes said as he, Raven, and Jinx entered through the ticket gate. "I need to talk to the coach. We've been friends since second grade and I need to wish him good luck, I mean, we are playing the Gotham City Knights."

"K, daddy!" Jinx said.

"Raven," Jinx's father said to her with a set of keys in his hand. "Please watch these, I don't want my daughter dropping down a pipe, throwing them in the garbage, or some other dumb thing she tends to do."

"Are you saying I'm not responsible?" Jinx asked putting her hands on her hips and scowling.

"Well, I wasn't calling you George Washington." He replied.

TT

The screaming crowds echoed from the left side of the stadium as the Knights scored yet another touch down. From the opposite sides, the fans weren't as happy, even though they yelled right with them. They attempted to get their team motivated.

"Damn we are getting killed!" Jinx said leaning over the fence and taking a bite out of a funnel cake. "C'mon MAMOTH! GET YOUR ASS MOVING!"

Raven stood next to her and watched the ball go back and forth between the players.

"This game really is pointless." She said. "Boys break eachother's necks just to get some points for one game. Sounds like a real good deal to me."

"I know," Jinx said. "But it is fun watching some of the guys get knocked on their asses though."

That part was true. Watching the usually tough as nails jocks getting pushed around like rag dolls was kind of funny.

"Hey, Rae"

Raven and Jinx turned around at the tone of the weak voice. Standing about four feet behind them, with his head down and sneakers covered in mud was Garfield.

"What do you want," Raven asked angerly.

"I just wanted to say I was sorry," Garfield replied as he kicked a small pebble with his foot. "I didn't mean to-"

"It doesn't matter if you ment to." Raven snapped. "The fact is, you did."

"Raven, I was just... well"

"You were what, you lying sack of shit?" Jinx growled, hopping down from the fence.

"Hey, stay out of this, Jinx!" Garfield said.

"Just tell me, Gar," Raven ordered.

"I was just... I guess... I was, well... worried." Garfield replied with a sigh. "I didn't really want to tell you this right here, but, well... you're the only girl I can be myself around and not feel wierd. You make me feel, well, special when I'm around you."

Raven was quiet, but she was shocked.

Jinx's jaw dropped.

"I just felt the need to tell you that. I couldn't stand having you mad at me. I just hope you can, well, forgive me." Garfield said.

When Raven just stared, he sighed and walked away.

"Raven...." Jinx said in an urgent tone.

Raven looked at her friend. "What should I say?"

"Tell him how you feel," Jinx replied.

"Gar!" Raven shouted.

The boy stopped and turned around. A hopefull look on his face.

"You're a lying, good for nothing jackass!"

It was Garfield's turn to feel the jolt of shock. His green eyes focused on Raven's blue ones.

"But, I feel the same way."

* * *

_**AN: Eh, probly a predictable solution to this chapter, but whatever.**_

**_I hope you liked it._**

**_Thanks for reading and leave a review if you got the time._**


End file.
